I Can Stand Alone
by Keeper Write
Summary: Liam Dunbar can come across as hostile, aggressive and straight up rude. What happens when he crosses paths with an optimistic, free-loving teenage girl? And better yet, what happens when he pulls her into the dangerous and exhilarating world of the supernatural? Liam is left with one question- will he lose the girl he cares about to werewolves or cancer? (just a prompt) Liam/OC


_**A/N: I thought of this scenario while I was driving so it's kind of half baked and I just felt like it would be good to see such a raw character like Liam be thrown into such a strange situation. I have a million more fanfic idea's involving Liam Dunbar, I just love his character so much and I really hope I can focus on this story.**_

_**-update- Leave a review if you like this, it'll help me decide whether or not to continue on into a full story. I'm thinking of dropping this prompt all together if I don't get any reactions. **_

* * *

The thing with cancer is that it affects everyone.. _except_ the cancer-patient. My mom, my dad, my older brother, my friends- it hit them all a lot harder than it hit me. Of course, I guess it wasn't so bad for me because I always knew. I know, its a strange thing to say but I always knew I was going to have brain cancer. I can't explain how I knew because I don't even understand myself how I knew. I just get these premonitions before bad things happen, the cancer was something I had premonitions about since as early as I can remember. The cancer hasn't really effected me, emotionally I am as fine as a cancer patient can be. Of course, the chemotherapy is quite nasty but it's nothing I can't handle.

Everyone I knew was hit hard and they all started acting like I was already dead.

Sorry, folks, you can't get rid of me that easily!

* * *

I was sitting in the patient lounge area with my brother in the evening, waiting to be called down for my next chemo session, when I was hit with a sort of vision.

Oh, this is exciting! There's a girl being lead to the room I shared with Mr. Evans (he left the hospital about a week ago and though he was a kind elderly man, he was quite the boring conversationalist). She's got a caste on her leg, the poor thing! Must be about 12 years old too, very young. She'll probably be bedridden for a few days at maximum but still, it would be great to have someone a little closer to my age to speak to. Someone comforts her, a teenage boy. This would be a great opportunity to introduce myself. I let my nurse, Derek, know that I can be found in my room and my brother Raj says he'll meet me there after stopping at the cafeteria. I roll my wheelchair down the halls, teeming with excitement as I smile at everyone I pass. I adjust the grey beanie on my hairless head and I wheel into the room with curiosity to see the boy sitting on her bed, holding her hand.

"Hi there!" I say with a big smile towards the girl. "I'm Rani."

"Did the doctor send you?" The boy asks with a harsh tone. My smile falters slightly.

"No, of course not." I say to him. Turning to the girl I add, "How are ya feeling?"

"I'm fine, R-" She hesitates, forgetting my name.

"Rani," I say, "And you can be honest with me, I'll understand."

"It hurts," She says, blinking her watery eyes.

"Ooh, I know it does sweety." I say, rolling up so that I'm next to her bed. The boy squints at me.

"I'm Johanna, but I like being called Joe." She says quietly.

I extend my arm and shake her hand as I say, "Nice to meet you, Joe. Don't you worry, you'll be out of here in no time!"

"No time? Look at her leg! She could be here for weeks!" The boy cries out at me.

"Don't be silly, it's a broken leg... right?" I say, realizing my foresight might be slightly suspicious. Turning back to Joe I say with a wink, "You'll definitely be out of here before me!" as I tickle her arm. She giggles at the gesture and she suddenly looks to be much more comfortable.

"Don't touch her! You could have aids or something" He says, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"The illness I have isn't contagious," I assure him.

"You're sick?" Joe asks.

"Yeah," I say shrugging, "But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Just get away from her, okay? I don't need her catching _HIV_ or something." He says, his tone filled with venom. Poor guy, he's probably only lashing out because he cares for the girl.

"I didn't catch your name." I say to him, raising an eyebrow. The key in a hospital is to stay positive.

"I didn't throw it." He says through clenched teeth.

"This is Liam," Joe intervenes, "He's my older cousin. He can be kinda rude sometimes but he means well."

With such hate and venom Liam says to me, "Listen, you sick.. _person_.. Why don't you freakin' leave already? You're not a doctor so why are you even here, _retard_?" I go silent, unable to retaliate. I stare at my hands in my lap, my mouth pursed in a straight line. I am not a sick person.

"What the_ hell_ did you just say to her?" Raj calls out from the door, still holding a tray of food for himself. He practically throws the tray at a table and storms up to Liam. I know where this is going and I roll my wheelchair in front of Liam, blocking Raj's path.

I sigh, and simply say, "I'm tired. Just roll me to my bed, please," but just then, Derek walks in and says "It's time, you ready?" With a weak nod, Derek rolls me out of the room with Raj trailing close behind.

* * *

I hurl into a tiny carton, half the puke getting all over Peter, one of the other nurses. I mumble out an apology as he sighs and leaves to clean himself up. That session was the most brutal I've gone through so far and Derek understands that so he rolls me to my room extra slowly. My head feels so heavy I just let it limp downwards, unable to muster the strength to keep my chin up. I can feel Liam's heavy gaze as Derek helps lift me into my bed and out of the corner of my eye I could've sworn Liam looked consumed in guilt.


End file.
